


Korra Has it Bad for a Beifong

by ProteinBlob



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: After Book 4, Age Difference, F/F, Korra Has a Crush, Korra is a bad flirt, No Korrasami, Poolside fun, Strap-Ons, Suyin invents bikinis, Vaginal Sex, commission, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Korra's been staying in Zaofu a lot lately, and she won't say why. But it probably has something to do with Ms. Beifong.
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Korra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Korra Has it Bad for a Beifong

Korra had been hanging around Zaofu a lot lately, there they had the trial for Kuvira after her attempts to overthrow Republic City in the past. Now, she had been sentenced to life in prison, which meant that Korra’s work should be done.

However, she continued to stay there, in the Beifong residence. She said that she wanted to make sure that Kuvira would be properly escorted to prison, since there were still some processes that needed to be done before her transfer. That wasn’t in Korra’s jurisdiction, though. Yet, she insisted that she stay there to try and keep the family safe.

Suyin didn’t oppose of course, she was happy to have the young woman with them. She was a blast to be with, plus she seemed to get along with the twins well enough. Huan seemed more or less indifferent, but that was typical with him.

She watched Korra, Wei and Wing brush up on their metal bending outside in one of the gardens, shifting a metal ball into various shapes before bending it at another, only for them to do the same. Wei to Wing, then Wing to Wei, then Wei to Korra, Korra to Wing, bending the ball of metal into a cube, a pyramid, an obelisk, as well as various other shapes. Korra’s were more simplistic, while the twins showed off by bending it to look like a turtle-duck, or a flying bison. Frankly, Korra felt a bit intimidated, but this was why she was doing this.

She tossed back what appeared to be an arrow shape at Wei, glancing over to where Su was. How long had she been there?

The older woman noticed the attention the Avatar was giving her, a slight grin on her face as she gave a wave at her. She saw Korra wave back, grinning back at her.

“Korra! Heads up!!”

She turned back to the other two, watching as an orb of metal spikes was coming right at her. Her hand jolted up, stopping the ball in its tracks, an inch from her face.

Korra set the orb on the ground, bending it back to a regular ball before letting out a breath.

“What the hell, guys?! You could have killed me!”

“We thought you were paying attention! That’s what you gotta do in this game.” Wing fired back, bending up the metal orb, shifting it into a helix.

“That could have skewered me, ya know?” Korra griped, watching him bend.

“Gotta be ready for anything, Korra. We’re doing this for you.” Wei added, taking the metal from his brother, bending it to look like a globe.

Korra groaned softly, taking a deep breath as she relaxed against the wall.

She hadn’t even noticed who was coming downstairs to greet them.

“Morning, dears.” Su greeted, hands clasped together as she looked between the three of them.

“Hey mom!” The twins said together, a smile on their faces as they greeted her with a hug, to which she returned.

“Morning, Korra.” She turned to look at the young woman.

“Morning, Su.” Korra greeted back with a wave, giving her a grin as well.

Su watched her for a few seconds before an idea popped in her head.

She pulled away from the twins, “Wei, Wing, why don’t you leave Korra and I alone for a bit? I’d like to talk to her in private.”

“Oh, sure mom.” Wing said.

“Just make sure to not be too rough with her.” Teased Wei with a chuckle, him and his brother heading away from the two of them, leaving the metal ball on the ground for the other two to use.

Korra got up from the wall, walking towards Suyin, a terse look on her face.

“Su, I’m trying to bend it like they can, but I just don’t feel strong enough. It’s stupid, I know, I’m the Avatar. Supposed to master _all_ the elements.” She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“Korra, did you think metal bending came to us naturally?” asked the older woman, bending the ball towards herself, holding her hand up, she kept shifting the ball into a detailed badger-mole statue.

“I mean…you were all born earth benders.”

“Besides that, dear. I meant that none of us just came out and were instant metal bending masters.” Suyin said sternly.

“It took years for Lin and I to even come close to the level of metal bending our mother perfected. So, don’t be too upset at your shortcomings. You’re a talented woman, Korra, and I know you can improve.”

Korra sighed softly, “Sure, Su. But how?” She watched Su shifting the ball of metal to look like two koi fish.

“Practice, young Avatar.” She answered, turning to the other. “Don’t tell me all those muscles are for show now.” She teased with a smirk, making Korra’s face go red.

“Now go long and show me what you’re made of!” She said confidently, shifting the metal back into a ball.

Korra jolted into action, running a good distance away before turning back to Su, she barely had enough time before Suyin quickly launched the ball of metal towards her.

With a soft yelp, she thrust her hand out, stopping it in its tracks. Her mind raced before thinking up a shape, and soon enough she was launching a metal cylinder at her.

Su stopped it with ease, circling the shape around her body before changing it into a spring and launching it at Korra, who caught it.

“You need to think about more complex shapes, Korra.” Su instructed, “The metal wants to work with you, you just need to tell it what you want. Concentrate on the details and they’ll come.” She assured, watching Korra concentrate on bending the metal around herself.

After a few seconds, she figured out a shape, the metal bending to how she wanted, and she launched it at Suyin.

She caught the shape, getting a good look at it as it hovered in front of her. It was the shape of a book, judging by the cover, back cover, and pages. The cover was blank however, but it was a start.

“That’s the ticket, dear!” She called out before shifting the metal back and throwing it at her. It was a book once more, but it had a title and illustration on it, and it would seem that even each of the pages could be opened up.

Korra groaned to herself but did her best to ignore it and concentrate on her own bending. After a few seconds she threw the bended object back at Su. 

She caught it, now seeing her throw back a crude statuette of a dragon. Not perfect, but a great start. She smiled with a chuckle, bending the metal back into a ball.

“Alright, dear, I think that’s good for now.” She said before bending the ball back inside the little shed it was in prior.

Korra let out a disappointed hum, hoping they could go on for a little longer. Regardless, she made her way towards Lin.

“You did great, Korra.” She praised, giving the other a pat on the back. “You’ll be getting better in no time.” She assured, the Avatar chuckling under her breath as she looked up at her.

“May I ask you something, Korra?” She asked, starting to sit down on one of the benches. She patted the spot beside her, letting Korra know she can sit down.

The young woman obliged; a bit worried at what she was going to ask her.

“Sure, what is it?” Asked Korra, leaning back on the bench slightly as she turned to Su.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, dear, but why are you still here in Zaofu?” The question had been on her mind, especially since Kuvira had been escorted off the jail a few days ago. Yet, the Avatar remained here.

Korra froze up for a second, deciding to default to her answer she’d given before, “I just wanna make sure everyone here is safe, especially after what happened here with Kuvira.”

The older woman could help but giggle, anticipating this reaction. She knew that Korra was sweet, but surely, she knew that her help wasn’t needed here at this time.

“Korra, you’re a treat to have around here, and we love having you. But you know we’re capable of defending ourselves, especially from Kuvira, if she ever attempted something that is. So how about you be real with me here?”

Korra couldn’t help but look away, embarrassed slightly as she did. Dammit, this wasn’t going to work on her.

“Hello? Korra, I’m talking to you.” Suyin said in a sudden strict tone. “Is there something here that you like? You like staying with us or something?”

Korra exhaled, turning back towards her, still at a loss for words. “I just…think Zaofu is neat, and I wanna brush up on my metal bending.” She hoped that would satisfy her without being forced to divulge too much.

Instead, Suyin just had a knowing smile on her face, eyes narrowed slightly at the young girl.

“Who is it?” She asked, hands clasped together.

“Wh-What?”

“You’re here because someone here’s caught your eye, isn’t that right?”

Korra stopped for a moment, tensing up as Su almost hit the nail on the head.

“Haha! I knew that was the case.” She teased, nudging the Avatar’s shoulder playfully. “Come on now, dear, I won’t tell anyone. Is it one of the twins? Huan? Maybe one of the guards here?”

Korra groaned softly, looking down at the ground, hands clasped together nervously as she remained quiet.

“I-I don’t really wanna say.” She said bluntly, looking rather serious all of a sudden.

Suyin pursed her lips slightly, a bit disappointed, but didn’t want to go too far with this if it made Korra uncomfortable.

“…Alright, very well. I won’t bother you about it anymore.” She assured, resting a hand on her back, making the other jolt slightly.

“I understand stuff like that isn’t the easiest to divulge, so I won’t press you on it.” She started rubbing Korra slowly, making the Avatar shiver in surprise and content.

“Th-Thanks, Su.” Korra responded, watching as the other pulled away, standing up before making her way out of the garden and inside the estate.

“We’ll be having lunch soon, don’t take too long, dear.” Su looked back at her with a grin as she walked away.

“Right, I’ll be there!” Korra assured, sitting back up on the bench as she watched the other leave.

She watched the other leave, letting out a low sigh as she looked back down at the ground. Korra started to feel like she was overstaying her welcome, despite Su assuring her of the opposite. Not only was it seemingly obvious why Korra was staying there, but she didn’t seem to be making much progress with her metal bending either.

At least it didn’t seem obvious that the Avatar was crushing on Suyin herself.

While her and Asami were together before, they decided that it would be best if they were just friends. They gave it a shot and it didn’t work out, unfortunately.

After a few more seconds, Korra got up from the bench, making her way inside to finally get some lunch. Hopefully they’ll have some cow-pig steak or something.

* * *

Turns out they were having grilled chicken-pheasant instead, but Korra definitely wasn’t complaining, she was typically down for most meat. Lunchtime wasn’t too thrilling, the family usually quiet as they ate, the few bits of conversation coming from her. Though, Suyin did say her metal bending was improving, that made Korra feel nice.

Now that lunch was over, Korra decided to head to the pool for a dip. She got comfortable in a pair of Water Tribe swimming shorts and a tank top with a training bra on underneath.

The Beifong estate still impressed Korra at points, their pool was even larger than the one Asami had. There were some lounge chairs on the outside of it as well, no doubt for those that loved to watch.

Korra found herself alone there, however, but that wasn’t a big deal for her. Soon enough, she started stepping into the pool, letting out a soft sigh at the feeling of the warm water around her body.

She laid on her back, eyes closed as she let the sun and the water touch her body as she floated. It put her at peace to just wade and let the water take her where it may. That is, until it made her bump her head on the edge of the pool.

“Ow, dammit.” She swore, holding her head as she was vertically in the water once more.

“Room for one more?” The sound of Suyin’s voice made Korra freeze up for a second before turning over to the other.

“Yeah, come on-“

The Avatar found herself tongue-tied, seeing Suyin donned in a surprisingly revealing swimsuit. It was an olive-green two-piece swimsuit, the top of it tied around her body, just covering the front of her breasts, but leaving her cleavage exposed. The bottom part just covered herself down there enough, but only went up to her waist, which meant her stomach and abs were on display for the young Avatar.

Korra kept staring, absolutely entranced by the sight, was this what she normally wore when she went swimming.

Suyin hummed curiously, noticing how silent the Avatar went when she saw her.

“…Oh! Oh, right. You’re probably used to those usually one-piece swimsuits in Republic City, aren’t you? Well, I’ve had someone make an entirely new type of swimwear that’s like this! What do you think?~” She asked with a wink.

Korra snapped out of her daze, realizing that Su was just talking to her. “O-Oh, yeah, it looks great!” She assured, still wading in the pool, trying not to stare too much at the older woman.

“It’s not too much, is it? I wanted it to be a bit revealing, but not _naked_.” She added, looking down at herself, hands hovering above her body, seeing if what she needed to cover was covered.

“You look fine, Su.” Korra assured, her eyes scanning the other’s form and trying to be as discreet as possible.

After making sure she was good, Su dusted herself off, focusing back on the pool, about to take dip. Korra watched intently, watching every move of Suyin’s and how it affected the scantily choice in bathing suit. She stopped as her foot hovered above the water.

“Woops, almost forgot.” She chuckled to herself, now making her way over to the table by the poolside. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen that was sitting there. She took off the top of the bottle, squirting some of it on her hand before quickly rubbing it between her hands and on her arms.

“You okay, Su?” Korra peeked up at the older woman as she kept covering more and more of her body with sunscreen. The Avatar was staring at her very carefully now as she did, Su seeming unaware of the young Avatar ogling her.

Suyin was rubbing her legs and stomach now, making sure to go as hard and deep as she could. She started moving on to her back but kept finding herself unable to cover all of it. She sighed softly at the inconvenience.

“Korra, dear, could you please come up here and finish my back?” She asked, facing away from the pool.

Almost instantly Korra climbed up and made her way behind Su, bending all the water off her and back into the pool.

“Of course!” She said eagerly, grabbing the bottle and squirting some of the sunscreen on her hands, rubbing them together before placing them on Su.

“Ah!” Su jolted slightly, “Cold.” She added, feeling the other’s hands on her back.

Korra promptly began rubbing as much of the other’s back as she could, thumbs and fingers circling as she focused on her. She saw the string that was tied up and containing the other’s chest. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she felt her toned, smooth flesh. This woman really was amazing.

Su let out a breath, feeling Korra caress her back. She didn’t realize how long it had been since she let someone touch her like this. It was an unexpected rush for Suyin.

“Mmm, Korra, your hands feel great.” She spoke up, glancing back at her with a grin. She could tell how into it Korra was getting.

“Oh, thanks. Your back feels great too.” She immediately realized how weird that sounded, mentally face-palming as she kept on rubbing her down.

Suyin couldn’t help but laugh as she heard that, feeling Korra slow down her rubbing as she did. “Oh, Korra, you’re wonderful…I didn’t say to stop.”

Korra gasped softly, continuing to rub her back; by this point the sunscreen was already pretty applied onto her. It was Korra’s choice whether to stop or not.

“…Alright, I’m done.” She spoke up, pulling her hands away from Su, trying to hide her disappointment at not being able to caress the woman anymore.

Su even felt some reluctance from the contact, but she didn’t want Korra to keep going if she didn’t want to.

“Thank you, Korra.” She nodded, now turning to the pool. Suddenly she charged towards the water, jumping just at the last second before tucking her legs in and crashing under the water’s surface with an impressive splash.

Korra got splashed with some of the water, bending it off her, watching as Suyin’s head peeked out from the top of the water.

“Hahahah! Think you can beat that?” Smirked Suyin.

Korra returned the gesture, “Only one way to find out.” She teased, taking a few steps back to give herself some running distance. After she felt she was far enough for a good splash, Korra charged toward the pool just like Suyin. She was about to jump like she did.

Unfortunately, the front of her foot happened to be in the wrong place, resulting in Korra missing the jump and instead falling forward into the pool with a belly flop. She cried out at the sudden turn of events, feeling the surface of the water slam against her body.

Suyin covered her mouth as she watched, swimming over to where Korra landed. “Korra, are you okay?” She asked, putting an arm around the younger woman as she turned her to face her.

Korra groaned softly, eyes opening to see Suyin hold her. She found herself unable to speak for a moment, gazing into the other’s emerald eyes.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…” She assured, now silent as she kept starting at the older woman. There was only the sound of water flowing around them as they waded close to each other.

“…Pfft, hahahaha! That was a wipeout!” Su suddenly broke the silence as she recounted what just happened.

Korra steadily joined in her laughter, now really laughing at herself as she felt Suyin pull her arm away.

“Man, I really screwed that one up.” Korra giggled, wiping her eyes briefly, hearing the other laughing.

“Yeah. Looks like I won that time.” Suyin retorted confidently, starting to wade past Korra, making her way over to the shallow side. She then started to swim back where she came from, letting Korra stare at her as her figure grazed by under the water.

“Well, you won’t be so lucky next time.” Korra teased, not afraid of staring at the other as she swam by.

“ ‘Next time’, huh? You confident there’ll be a next time?” Su asked, wading once more as she approached Korra, her confidence making Korra flustered once more.

“Absolutely, Beifong~” Korra smirked, now her turn to make the other woman flush red as well.

“Well, goodness. After I let you in from the kindness of my heart, this is how you repay me?” She asked in a rather melodramatic, offended tone. Despite that, Korra started to grow worried that she went over the line.

Suyin pursed her lips dramatically, raising a hand slightly before slapping the water’s surface, splashing Korra’s face with water.

“Ah! Hey!” Korra cried out in surprise, now seeing Suyin smiling and laughing once more.

“You’d be wise not to challenge a water bender to a splash fight~” Korra grinned, raising her hand up above the water, smacking the surface of the water. A tiny wave suddenly collided with Suyin, almost knocking her back.

“That’s no fair, dear. You’re bending.”

“All’s fair in love and war~” Korra retorted, sending another wave her way, this one knocking her off her feet.

Suyin stood back up, back straight as she faced the Avatar. She noticed a sudden concerned and embarrassed look on her face.

“You’d be wise not to tangle with the master of the house~”

“Su…” Korra pointed at her chest.

The older woman hummed curiously, looking down at herself. She realized that she wasn’t wearing her top anymore, and her chest was on display.

Korra was silent, staring at the other’s perky, tanned breasts, both of them looking like they could use some attention. She stared at the other’s brown nipples, doing her best to conceal her excitement.

“…Well, maybe if you could control your bending a little more!” She griped, but more or less seemed unfazed as she looked down at the pool, trying to find it.

“Do you see it anywhere?” Su asked, not sounding too urgent a she scanned the pool.

Korra was searching too, and lo and behold, it was right against her foot.

“…No, not yet.” Korra said, making sure the garment kept hooked around her foot, all the while she kept stealing glances at Suyin’s bare chest. She couldn’t help herself, when was the next time she would get to see this?

“Eh, it’s no big deal. Just us girls here, right?” Suyin said, turning to Korra, a relaxed look on her face as she did.

Korra promptly looked up from where she was staring at, looking into the other’s face once more.

“Oh, y-yeah.” She agreed with a grin, it taking all of her might just to not stare at her breasts.

Suyin could tell what Korra was thinking about, and she definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea.

“What’s wrong? You glad that my top is off?~” She teased, running a hand up between her chest, giving Korra a knowing grin as she did.

“Huh?? I-I mean, I-“

“Relax, I’m just messing with you. Unless you like what you see~” She laid back against the pool wall, displaying herself for her proudly.

Korra’s face was completely red at this point, surely Su knew what she was doing! Regardless, she kept on staring at her, surprised and uncertain about what wanted.

“Uhhh…h-hey, I found it!” Korra quickly pulled the top up from the top of her foot, holding out to Suyin as she gave an anxious grin.

Su looked a touch disappointed, but didn’t let it show as she took the top covering from her, putting it back on.

“Thanks, dear…” She said, her chest now covered up once more. Clearly Korra was into it, so why did she stop? Maybe Su wasn’t obvious enough? She shook these thoughts from her head as she made her way over to the stairs, stepping out of the pool silently.

Korra watched worriedly, feeling like she had screwed something up. Surely Su wasn’t _trying_ to be provocative, right? She had a husband. Regardless, Korra followed her out, not wanting the other to feel bad or weird around her.

“Hey, Su! You okay? I’m sorry if I did something weird back there.” She apologized as she walked beside the other, watching as she made her way over to one of the chairs on the side of the pool to dry off.

Water ran down both of their bodies and on the ground, Korra instinctively bending all the water off herself, leaving her dry as she sat beside Suyin.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Korra. Don’t worry about it.” Suyin assured flatly, still dripping from head to toe as she laid back and let the sun dry her off.

Korra remained silent for a bit, watching the other carefully before building up the courage to ask about earlier.

“…Were you trying to…do something with me earlier? Or was I just being an idiot?”

Suyin remained silent for a second, taking a deep breath as she continued to stare up at the sky, hands behind her head as she tried to think of her next words carefully.

“…Korra, can you keep a secret?”

Now the pressure was on her as she heard the sudden question. Wasn’t really like she had any other choice.

“Of course.” Korra nodded, watching as the other sat up in her chair, turning to face her.

Su took another breath before speaking, “Bataar and I haven’t exactly been that…passionate lately. We’ve been together for a long time, and we’ve more or less grown distant. We don’t hate each other, we still love each other, but we’re not… _in love_ with each other if that makes sense.”

“Oh…Su, I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault, dear. And I certainly don’t blame him either. Anyway, we’re mostly together now for the sake of the kids, and practically the entire city.” She sighed, looking down as she held her hands together.

“It’s been…a long time since I’ve enjoyed someone’s company in a way that you and I just had. I suppose I grew too excited, not even thinking about what you were feeling during all of it. A part of me was hoping you would let your impulsive side out and…well, the important thing is that you cannot tell anyone about what I just told you, okay?”

Korra jolted in attention, thinking about what Suyin had told her. It was sad to hear that her and Bataar were more or less putting on a ploy for everyone else. However, her selfish self was kind of happy that this meant a that she could have a chance with her.

“Yes, I won’t tell anyone.” She assured, watching as Suyin let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank you so much, Korra, you have no idea how it feels to get that off my chest.” She stretched upwards with a low groan.

“Well, since we’re confessing here, I guess I should go ahead and come out that I was uh…I stayed her in Zaofu because of you, Su.” She looked away with an embarrassed blush on her face.

“I uh, always kinda thought you were pretty, smart, and just wonderful to be around. I just wanna make you happy and well.”

“Awww, Korra that’s so sweet of you!” She beamed, reaching over to bring Korra in for a hug, a smile on her face as she did.

Korra couldn’t help but chuckle as she hugged back, her face still flushed and her chest pressing against Su’s as she reached over to embrace her.

“Speaking of getting things off my chest~” Suyin suddenly whispered in Korra’s ear as she held her close. She pulled away from her, arching her chest in her direction, her breasts just barely concealed by the cloth covering.

Korra remained silent for a bit, now realizing that Su really did want this, she wanted Korra.

“Are…Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have pretended to lose my top before if I didn’t~” She chuckled playfully, watching the young Avatar’s hands slowly hover towards her body.

“Wait.”

Suyin hummed, confused and slightly upset, but she didn’t let it show.

“What is it? Something wrong?”

“We can’t. Not out here.” She answered, “Is there anyway we can do this I private?” She couldn’t believe it, but she actually was going to be intimate with Suyin Beifong! It almost felt too perfect to be real.

A smile crept on Suyin’s face, overjoyed to hear Korra’s eagerness to continue as she got up from the chair.

“Of course, dear. Just follow me~”

* * *

The two of them made their way from the pool after drying off, not even bothering changing to normal clothes as they headed up to Suyin’s room. Guards turned their heads as Suyin walked by in her revealing outfit, Korra getting a little irked about it, but didn’t let it show. They didn’t make it too obvious they were together, having to round a couple hallways separately before they could meet in front of Suyin’s room. Su had to slip in first without Korra, then the Avatar followed her in.

Once the two of them were in, Korra shut the door behind her, turning to Su with an excited grin.

Suyin didn’t waste any time as she pulled off her swimsuit, her bare chest revealed to Korra once more. She then pulled down her bottoms too, now revealing her entire nakedness to the Avatar. Her muscular form made Korra’s mouth go agape at the sight, eyes peering down to her naked sex, which had a tuft of hair above it.

Korra couldn’t help but stare, admiring the full, nude form of Suyin as she still stood there in her bathing suit.

“W…Wow…” She was at a loss for words, still in disbelief at what was happening.

Suyin couldn’t help but chuckle at the attention she was getting from her. She even flexed a little for her.

“See something you like, dear?~” She asked playfully, now strutting towards the Avatar, licking her lips as she reached her hands out to the other’s hips, stopping right in front of her.

Korra’s eyes were wide and her heart racing, feeling the heat and touch from the other as she stood still.

“It’ll be alright, dear, I won’t hurt you. Much~” Su teased with a chuckle before leaning over to peck Korra’s lips. She did this a few times before it finally dissolved into a full-on make out session.

Korra found herself unable to respond at first, but after a few seconds she eagerly returned the intimate kiss, her mouth open and her tongue slipping and rubbing against Su’s. Her arms wrapped around the other’s body, hands resting on her lower back as she did.

They moaned against each other, Suyin starting to pull Korra ever so closer to the bed, soon enough she sat down on the edge, with Korra in her lap. They continued to make out for a little longer, moaning softly as they taste each other until Korra pulled away, gasping softly for breath as she looked into Suyin’s eyes.

The metal bender just stared at her with a smile, a hand reaching up to caress the other’s face. “Oh, Korra, you’re so wonderful~” She praised, causing the other to shiver slightly at her touch.

“Y…You’re wonderful too, Su. You’re absolutely amazing.” Korra reciprocated bluntly, making the other chuckle.

“Oh, you’re too sweet.” She remarked, still rubbing her cheek. Her other hand started to slip up Korra’s covered thigh, reaching to the tank top she had and beginning to pull it off.

The Avatar gasped softly, looking down to see Su starting to strip her. She didn’t protest, only pulling back slightly to give her room.

“I want to see you~” Su remarked, now pulling off the top, to be greeted by a training bra under it, covering her chest.

“Hmph, someone’s a bit conservative~” Su teased, hands running up Korra’s chiseled stomach before her thumbs hooked under the smaller garment.

“I-I just wanted to make sure I stayed covered in the pool.” She said, shivering as she felt Su’s nails graze her stomach before slipping under her bra. She watched as the other pulled it off with little effort, the young woman’s breasts popping out as she did.

Su tossed both clothes to the side, leaving Korra topless.

“Oh wow~” She said, softly, staring at the younger woman’s bare chest. “Korra, you’re beautiful.” She reached her hands up to start caressing the other’s dark nipples with her thumbs, the sound of Korra’s moans provoking her to do so.

“Haaah~ S-Su~” Korra’s head shot back as she sat on the other’s lap, the older woman caressing and praising her as she did. Her eyes squinted near shut as she bunched her fists, grunting lowly as she held back her pleasured moans.

“Don’t hold back, Korra. I want to hear you~” Suyin practically commanded as she looked up at the young Avatar.

Not wanting to disappoint her, Korra forced her mouth open, letting out gasping moan after moan. She arched herself against Su’s touch, panting hotly as she felt her eager fingers.

“There’s a good girl~” Su teased, biting her lip before pulling one of her hands away. She could hear Korra hum in confusion, until Su replace her hand with her lips. She lapped and sucked softly on the other’s nub, hearing her sudden moans as she did. She could faintly taste the other’s sweat, making her hum softly against her.

“Ahhh!~ S-Su!~” Korra cried out, hands now gripping the other’s shoulders. She found herself grinding against her thigh, wanting to continue feeling the pleasurable sensation. Suyin clearly had a lot more experience in this than she did.

Su was happy that she could still make a woman feel good like this. But she felt that this was enough foreplay.

She pulled her hands and face away from Korra abruptly, looking up at the desperate woman after.

They were both gasping softly for air, but Korra’s definitely sounded more urgent. She was staring at Suyin in disbelief and confusion, clearly wondering why she stopped what she was doing.

“I think it’s about time we get to the main event, yeah?”

Korra just nodded, giving an affirmative hum to the older woman. She was ready for anything at this point.

“Good~” Suyin suddenly pushed Korra on her back against the bed, making the other yelp in surprise. In one quick movement, she pulled off Korra’s shorts, revealing the Avatar’s wet, unshaven womanhood.

Suyin licked her lips at the sight, then looking back at Korra, whose face was flushed red as she stared at Suyin.

She then looked towards the closet door, Su holding a hand out and suddenly something came flying out of it and right into the woman’s hand.

Korra could instantly recognize it as a strap-on, about 7 inches long. She let out a soft gasp at the sight of the toy, already having a good idea where this was going.

“I’ve used this bad boy on Bataar a few times – don’t worry, it’s clean – but it’ll feel really nice to get to use it on a wonderful woman like you~” Suyin smirked, sitting up on her knees as she put on the toy.

Korra just laid in front of her, breathing softly as she watched the other put on the fake phallus. Her heart was racing as she imagined the feeling of the other pounding with that toy. She was excited, happy, and absolutely turned on.

“I’m ready for ya, Su. I’ve been ready for a while~” Korra grinned, spreading her lower lips for the other. She looked the older woman in the eyes, beyond ready for what she had in store for her.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Suyin lined up the tip of the toy against Korra’s entrance, hearing the other whimper at the feeling of the cool metal against her.

“D-Do it, put it in~” Korra practically begged, letting out a sudden cry of pleasure as she felt and watched Su push the toy deeper inside her, making both shudder in pleasure.

“S-Suuuu!~” Korra cried out, hands reaching up to grab the other’s shoulder to keep herself stable as she felt her feed more of the toy into her. She kept gasping and whimpering as she felt the toy push deeper and deeper, each inch making Korra jolt and shudder.

“You’re doing great, dear, just a little more!” Su assured, gritting her teeth as she watched the toy push inside the Avatar.

After a few more seconds, the toy was fully inside of Korra, both of them grunting and gasping as they stopped for a few seconds.

Korra was gasping for breath, looking into Su’s eyes as she needed a few moments to get used to the large toy inside her.

Su rest one hand on Korra’s hip, the other reaching to caress her face, her thumb rubbing her cheek slowly.

“Just tell me when you’re ready, dear.”

Korra didn’t respond, she just kept panting softly to herself. She waited a few seconds before nodding up at her. “Yeah…I’m ready, Su.” She assured, looking up at her with a grin.

Suyin gave her a smile back, relieved that Korra seemed okay. She definitely didn’t want to keep this up if it was hurting her.

Slowly she began pulling out of Korra, watching the other’s face as she did. She could hear Korra holding her breath in anticipation. Su’s hands were gripping Korra’s hips tightly, ready to give it to her.

Once she reached back far enough, Su shoved the entirety of it back inside Korra, the Avatar practically screaming as she felt it.

Suyin repeated this over and over, steady quick thrusts into Korra, coating the toy in the other’s wetness as she slammed over and over into her.

Each thrust earned a pleasured cry from Korra, her head shot back and her nails digging into Su’s shoulders as she did. Her legs even wrapped around Su as she did, mouth agape as moan after moan left her. She never took anything like this before, but she was loving every moment of it. It was pain and pleasure intermingled into a perfect hybrid of ecstasy.

Su grunted softly to herself with each thrust she gave the young Avatar, watching as Korra tensed and moaned from the toy. She started picking up the pace, earning more frequent, shrill moans from her as she did.

Suyin was gasping softly now, leaning forward so her body was pressing against Korra’s, all the while her hips continued to thrust the toy in and out of her.

Korra could feel Suyin’s breath against her cheek, her eyes squinted slightly as she looked into Korra’s closed ones.

She pressed her lips against Korra’s mouth suddenly, holding the Avatar close as she did, her hips making sure the toy kept on fucking her.

Their mouths were open as they kissed, tongues circling and exploring each other as their sweaty, heated bodies pressed against each other. This was unlike anything either of them had experience. Suyin hadn’t had sex this good in a long time, and Korra was absolutely ecstatic to even have a chance with the other. She felt honored that she decided to be intimate with her.

“Korra, you’re doing amazing!” Suyin praised, pulling away from the other’s lips to tell her.

“Th-Thanks! So are you!” Korra cried out, feeling herself get penetrated over and over as she grunted out those words.

Suyin grinned, her lips now moving to the other’s shoulder, kissing and biting into them as she thrust herself faster inside her. Hicky after love bite was left behind as Su explored the Avatar’s shoulders and neck with her mouth. She couldn’t help herself, she just had to make sure she knew she was her’s.

“Haaaah! Su! I-I’m getting close!” Korra warned, her nails digging deeper into the other’s flesh as she wrapped her legs tighter around her waist.

Su gritted her teeth, concentrating on plowing as fast as she could into the Avatar, wanting her climax more than anything else right now.

“K-Korra! Cum for me!” She almost begged, looking down at the other woman as she did, gripping on to her sides tightly as she kept thrusting the hard length inside her.

Korra’s mouth was agape, moan after moan leaving her as her arms and legs gripped tighter around the older woman. Closer and closer Korra edged.

Thrust after thrust brought Korra closer to climax, her heart racing and her body tensing up as she was on the cusp of finishing.

“S-Suyin! Suyin!! Suyi- HAAAAAAAaaaah!~” The Avatar shot her head back as she came, her entire being tightening up as she climaxed, feeling Su’s body against her own as she did.

Suyin buried herself as deep as she could into her, feeling Korra’s pussy tighten around the toy as she climaxed. Even though she didn’t climax, she found herself out of breath, sweat running down her body and pressed against Korra’s as she laid down. She could feel the other’s hold on her loosen up, her arms and legs letting go of her as the Avatar laid limp on the bed.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, looking down at Korra. She watched as the other laid down in bed, panting softly as she was coming down from her climax. Su took this time to pull the toy out, ever so slowly. As she did, she could hear Korra’s whimpers and grunts from the toy being pulled out of her. Eventually it was completely off.

Suyin took off and discarded the now wet toy off the bed, now laying beside Korra in bed. Her arms snaked around her body, pulling the Avatar in closer as she rest her head on her shoulder.

“Korra…that was amazing~” She praised, rubbing her back as she held her closer. The Avatar reciprocated by holding Su as well, hands caressing Suyin’s back as she laid beside her.

“So were you, Su.” She praised with a soft smile, pulling back to look the other in the face after she said that. She then leaned over to peck the other on the lips, a chuckle escaping her as she did.

Su smiled back as well, watching as Korra’s smile faded away into a concerned line.

“Korra, what’s wrong?”

The Avatar took a breath, glancing away in embarrassment, “I just…I dunno, it’s kind of dumb.”

“Korra, we just had sex, I’m ready for anything you have.” Su assured, caressing the other’s arm slowly, hoping to calm the other down.

After a few seconds, Korra took another breath, swallowing her nerves as she turned back to Suyin. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. And I don’t just mean a friends with benefits deal either. Suyin, I…I want to be with you, like, _together_. I want to make you feel happy and fulfilled. You’re a wonderful, sweet, funny, smart woman. I get that sounds a bit dumb, but I just had to tell you at least…” She looked away once more, bracing herself for any and all rejection.

Suyin was surprised, certainly not expecting something so…earnest from her. She frankly found it flattering and sweet.

“…I’d love that too.”

Korra’s eyes widened as she turned to Su, mouth slightly agape. “R-Really?? You want to do that?” She asked excitedly.

The older woman glanced down at her hands, letting out a soft sight, “I’m just not sure, though…I mean, you know I’m not exactly a young woman, and you have your own life to take care. I don’t want to trap you in some relationship that might not be as long as you want. Plus, I am still technically married. I don’t want to risk your credibility just for a bit of fun.”

Korra’s eyes narrow, hands reaching to take Suyin’s she as she looked her in the eyes. “Suyin, I don’t care about any of that stuff. I want to be with you, and I want to make you happy. Clearly, you’re in a position where you’re not happy with the person your married, and I want to make sure that you are! I don’t care how old you are and all that, I’m more than willing to go through with this if you are.”

Suyin was at a loss for words, the other sounded serious, along with a genuine look in her eyes. She couldn’t believe this, that she was not only tempted to go through with this, but she _wanted_ it.

After a few seconds of thinking it through, a smile started to spread across the older woman’s face. “Alright, Korra. I’ll do it. I want to be together with you.”

She could see Korra break out in a smile too, overjoyed that she accepted her offer.

“That’s great!” the Avatar cried out, pulling Suyin into a hug after she accepted. “I promise, you won’t regret this, I’ll be the best I can for you.” She assured, chin resting on her shoulder.

Suyin hugged back, rubbing the other’s back as she embraced her, “I know you will, dear.” She said, giving her neck a quick kiss as she did.

The two of them pulled away, looking into each other’s eyes as they laid beside each other.

“That’s gonna suck, though. I was hoping I could flaunt my hot, older metal bending girlfriend.” She teased, hearing the other laugh at her response.

“As happy as that would make me, you know we can’t let anyone find out.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Korra rubbed the other’s knuckles, laying on her side as she admired Suyin with a smile.

Su felt the other’s gaze, making her cheeks flushed, “Oh come on now, I’m not _that_ glorious.”

“I beg to differ, Ms. Beifo-“

The sound of a door opening stopped Korra in her tracks, her back facing the door as she continued to look at Su. She had a surprised, almost scared look on her face as she saw her turn to the opened door.

“Hey mom! It’s me, I just wan-“ Opal stood in the doorway, looking over at the bed to see her mom laying with someone else.

Instinctively, Korra turned back to see the young air bender, them locking eyes briefly. She could see just how surprised and confused she was at the sight that greet her.

Korra realized that she didn’t lock the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a commission from me, feel free to contact me on here, or on my Twitter https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
